Platform May17 Writealong Challenge
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: Members of the FB group Platform 9 3/4 collaborated to work on two stories based on two prompts: Bellatrix/Delphini Mothers Day and Post Battle of Hogwarts. Each chapter is a different story.
1. BellatrixDelphini Mothers Day

Delphi was excited she had been planning for mother's day for awhile. She wanted to find a gift that would make her mother proud. Her plan was to sneak out when her mother and father were talking, They didn't let her go out much but they wouldn't be too upset if she sneaked out to Diagon to get something for her mother. Merlin knows she deserved everything. Though her mother was always busy, she always made time for her or at least that's what she told her. Sometimes she felt like her parents only had her to make sure her father would always remain in power.

"No Delphi they love you" she took a deep breath and sneaked into the living room. Now to figure out how to get out of here unnoticed, she knew that there was a meeting going on so maybe that was how she would get out.

As Delphi moved through the house, she could hear voices coming from the formal dining room. She could clearly make out her parents' voices, but she wasn't sure who else was in the room with them. The last time a meeting was going on, she got in trouble for eaves dropping so she was sure to keep her distance. She could hear talk of a plan. There seemed to be a lot of secrecy around this plan. She heard some dates being mentioned…May 19th….May 23rd…

"what is happening?" she thought to herself. She struggled to recognize some of the voices. Usually she knew everyone her parents met with. It was all very strange.

There were a lot of voices hushing each other, as if to keep quiet. Delphi had heard her parents plotting events before, but this time it was different. Something felt off. However, she realized she couldn't get distracted and she needed to focus on her mission – getting a Mother's Day gift. Delphi was able to make her way to the back door of the home. She knew she couldn't go out into the front yard of the house as the dining room windows would reveal her to the meeting attendees and she'd get into trouble. She felt traveling through the back and into the forest behind their home was the best way to get to Diagon Alley. As Delphi ran through the forest, she couldn't help but wonder what the meeting was all about. What was happening later this month? What were her parents up to? And who were they talking to? She tried to focus her mind on a gift for her mother, but she struggled to forget the meeting.

Unfortunately in her preoccupied state she went off her path and didn't notice anything was wrong until she tripped over a root and realized she didn't recognize her surroundings. She tried to calm down and think of a plan but there was a sudden crisp snap of a twig off to her left. Abandoning any plans she ran away from the noise looking for shelter and a place to hide. She eventually came across a shallow cave hidden by a curtain of moss and vines and ducked inside trying to calm her racing heart and keep quiet. A few minutes later there was a rustling in a nearby bush causing her to put her hand to her mouth in an attempt at muffling her breathing. A few agonizing seconds later a squirrel popped out of the bush causing her to relax slightly until suddenly something grabbed her arm and pulled her from her hiding spot.

Delphini screamed.

"Shhh, it's just me! Delphi! Stop screaming! You're going to scare the Muggles!" That got Delphi to shut up. Her mother had always taught her that Muggles were scum, and not to be interacted with in any way, shape, or form.

"What are you doing here, then?" Delphi said, scowling at the boy.

"Why, the same as you. I got lost on my way to Diagon Alley. Someone must have set a waywardness jinx on the path. I think they're trying to keep us away from something."

"But why would someone want to do that? I was just going to get Mother a-" she started before being rudely interrupted.

"Quiet! Do you hear that? We're not alone." Sure enough, if you listened carefully, you could hear the footsteps of someone in the distance; someone who didn't seem to care if they were heard or not.

"What do you think they're doing? Do you think they're looking for us? Do you think-"

"Delphi. Please. I'm trying to concentrate. I can't do that with your constant chatter in my ear."

Delphi turned to look at her partner. "Easy enough for you to say, Nott," she said, smirking.

He glared at her with a look she knew all too well from home. She got as quiet as she could and listened to the voices but couldn't make out a word they were saying, and began to tap her foot with impatience... When Nott looked her way again she mouthed the words "are you coming or not?"

He looked at her, stunned, that she was being so bold but, understanding how important this was to her, He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "what do you have in mind "?

She reached out her arm, offering it to him and whispered "trust me"?

As soon as he took her arm she apperated and landed safely in the back of Borgin and Burkes in Diagon alley. He looked pale like he was going to puke but also angry like he was going to start yelling.

But before he had the chance to do either, Delphi looked him square in the eye and said "Before you go off on your tangent need I remind you that doing this the 'legal way' got us both lost and hearing voices?". He just stared, daring her to continue. So she spoke again and holding her hands up in frustration

"Well be angry all you want to at least we are finally here! And I for one am not going to waste anymore of my time! I've got to get a gift for my mother and get back before they realize I'm gone!". With that she spun on her heels and started for the door. As she stepped into the street she stopped dead in her tracks as Nott slammed into her with a "huff" before saying

"Hey why'd you... Oh" looking around they were both at a loss for words... Diagon Alley seemed to be completely deserted!

Delphini looked at Nott.

"What do we do? And... why is Diagon Alley deserted?! What's going on, Nott?!" Delphini took him by the shoulders and started shaking him, her heart racing. There was a popping noise in the distance, but she didn't pay any mind to it until...

"Delphi- stop! Look!" Nott said with a harsh whisper. He was looking straight ahead. Delphini slowly turned and her eyes went wide. There were hooded figures up ahead. Delphini and Nott looked at each other, and as quietly as they could, they inched behind a big bush that was in the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"What do you suppose we do now, Delphi?"

Delphini and Nott dove back into Borgin and Burke's.

"What is going on? Who are they?" Delphi whispered as they made their way to the back of the store, looking for a place to hide. Nott shrugged. They could hear chanting outside. It got louder as the figures got closer, but Nott and Delphi held their breath, trying to make out what they were saying, but it appeared to be a different language. The chant slowly faded away and the two relaxed a bit. But just then the door swung open.

"Hello!? Shopkeep, come here!" A dark an ominous voice said from the door.

Delphi and Nott still hid in the corner hiding so that they could gather as much recon for her parents as they could before having to tell her how they came to be in Diagon Alley when they were forbidden to go anywhere.

"Y..yes sir" said the shop keeper behind the counter.

"You remember what you owe us from the final night, we are calling in our debt, we need a place that we can meet without anyone overhearing our plans, this must go ahead as planned if we are to bring our kind glory again" the ominous voice said.

Delphi and Nott shared a look, maybe they wouldn't have to tell her mother anything, maybe she already knew what was happening here.

After about ten minutes more of conversation the man left and the two waited until the shop keeper when back to his work and quickly got out of there.

"What do you think this means for us all, Nott? What's going to happen?" Delphi asked her closest friend.

Nott shook his head, "I am not entirely sure," he said with a frown.

Delphi ripped at her hair. It wasn't good enough. She huffed for a moment and debated killing her friend. She closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten. Control it. She had too much to plan.

"Not good enough," she shook her head as if trying to erase something from her mind. "We need to know."

Delphi reached out and quickly snagged Nott by the sleeve. With a sharp tug, she made for the front door, dragging Nott along with her.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Nott exclaimed.

"I'm going to follow them, find out what they're up to" she said firmly, "and you're going to help me!"

As they reached the door, Delphini looked back over her shoulder "Wait just a minute Nott... Burke!" she shouted. "Caractacus!"

The wizened old wizard poked his head out from the back room where he escaped to when the men in hoods had left,

"Ms. Delphi!" he said with surprise "I, what are you doing here?".

Delphi walked back to where Caractacus Burke was standing, half hidden by a grotesque statue of some kind of gargoyle.

"Who were those men? What did they want?" Delphi asked forcefully.

"They... I... I can't tell you miss. Please, it's not safe!"

Delphini narrowed her eyes at frail old man, he was too scared to be of any use. She reached out and snatched up a gorgeous jade bracelet from the counter.

"Fine. Wrap this up and have it sent to my house this evening. Send it with an elf if you must, but it's a surprise for mother, and she cannot know I've been out. "

Burke nodded his head "Ye, yes. Of course Ms. Delphini. Anything you wish."

With that, Delphi turned on her heel - grabbed Nott once again, and dragged him as fast as she could out the front door in pursuit of the hooded men.

Sticking to the shadows, Delphi was torn between getting home before her absence is discovered and following the hooded figures to find out what is happening here. In her mind something is pulling her deepest consciousness. From the depths of her thoughts she hears Parseltongue. In the darkness came slithering along a snake of pure black showing its black mouths and fangs, with enough poison to kill a dozen people. A smooth column of armored muscle, slithered into the charcoal light that preceded the dawn. Gliding over the parched soil and stone, dark back to the stars. She felt no worry from this friend although Nott was clearly alarmed at her presence. The light of the moon shone upon his white face dripping with sweat.

"Aposlaohs-hesleuf-iangsteur-ai-sa. Erfe-sane usss- sine."

She heard the words, but the translation made no sense to her. From a young age Delphi could always speak to snakes. Why was this snake telling her Black castle proud, it was here to help? Nott was looking at her like she was absolutely bonkers as she was whispering in his ear what she was being told.

"Did you really just roll your eyes at me?" she mouthed. Delphi took her wand out and cast a disillusionment charm over herself and Nott. She surely didn't want to be seen or get Nott into any trouble. He was one of her only friends. With the help of her serpentine navigator, they made their way down Knockturn Alley at a snail's pace trying to find the voices again. There was a light inside Cobb & Webbs.

" We must go and see if that's where they are gathering." she whispered to Nott. He nodded and they scampered across the dusty alley to the broken window at the shop.  
There were numerous voices that seemed to be debating a serious topic, but with hushed tones.

"We must tell the girl" one muttered. Another familiar voice range in with a confident tone

"I am her Aunt, we have to tell her! She needs to know who her true family is! I will not let this foolishness go on any further. My sisters daughter deserves to know what true blood and greatness she is made of!" Wide eyed Nott Mumbled in here ear,

" That's Narcissa Malfoy in there, I wonder who she is talking about?" Another voice came out of the shadows and softly spoke-

" But I've raised her since the Battle, and I am all she has. We just can't at this time. We must wait a bit longer"

"Please, Please?"" the voice begged. .. The woman's voice made Delphi stiff as a board. Her mind just started Swirling and feeling if she had vertigo. Tears were coming to her eyes and she could no longer see. Nott saw what was happening.

"Delphi…You OK? Whats going on?"

All she could cry was… "MOM?"

"You never cared for the girl anyway Euphemia. You only took her because of the money." Narcissa'a voice cut through Delphi like a hot knife. Her breath caught in her throat and the trees around her began to spin. What was going on? What did Narcissa mean about her mother only taking her because of them money? Euphemia Rowles was her mother. Wasn't she? The only mother she had ever known. Could it be a lie? She almost stepped into the light before Nott pulled her back.

"Just listen"

The two women continued to argue but they moved further away from Delphi and Nott's hiding place. Delphi stood to follow but Nott pulled her back in the direction of the house.

"Lets get back before anyone notices we're gone. Once you've got a clearer head you can confront her." Delphi knew he was right. If she chased after her...whatever she was...now, she would only get herself in trouble for having left the mansion. Perhaps she hadn't even heard her correctly.

The pair made their way back up through the woods and had almost made it to the back door when the heard a twig crack. They froze where the stood.

"And where exactly have you two been?"

An evidently upset Severus Snape inquired. Being one of her dad's most trusted followers, he took on the role of her unofficial guardian, and made sure he was around when her parents were "busy taking care of business".

Nott trembled in fear. He's heard stories about the infamous Hogwarts Headmaster - enough to convince him never to get on the old man's bad side.

"Out," Delphi replied matter-of-factly while she checked on her nails.

"Well done, child. I'm glad that we have established that fact," her greasy-haired guardian said crisply. "And where in this vast space called out did you and this young man go to?"

"Just around, really," she responded cooly once again, much to his dismay.

Nott swore he could hear his heart pounding. Snape did not look very pleased with the young girl's answers, and it was pretty evident that he wasn't going to let her get away with being her usual bratty self. Someone had to set the girl straight - her parents were obviously too doting to do it.

Turning his attention to the trembling young man, Snape merely narrowed his eyes and said, "Go."

Delphi glanced briefly at her friend, who had been looking like he would faint anytime. Poor Nott didn't have to be caught in the middle of all this drama, she thought. She silently wished he'd take the old man's advice, and just leave.

"No, thank you, Sir," the young man responded, earning audible gasps from both Delphi and Snape. "Delphi's my friend. I got her into this mess, so I'm not leaving until this is sorted."

Snape rolled his eyes, and made a mental note to check on the Sorting Hat when he got back to Hogwarts. There was no way this boy could be Slytherin, he thought.

"Very well," Snape said, composing himself. "Tell me where you both have been."

"We will if you answer a question for me," Delphi said defiantly.

"You have too much of your mother in you," Snape said, his lips curved in a smirk.

"That's an amusing observation, Severus," the young girl said. "Which mother are we talking about, the one who gave birth to me or the one who raised me?"

Delphini watched as Snape fought hard to hide the shock in his eyes. He was always so stone-faced, never showing much expression except maybe disdain. The years had not been kind to Snape and his worn face had made him even more listless. He did such an exceptional job of playing his role that he sometimes forgot he was placed as Delphini's guardian for a reason. That faking his death was all part of a higher purpose. He had managed to fool not only Voldemort yet again, but also Harry Potter. Snape had suspected Voldemort would try to kill him, figuring out that Snape disarmed Dumbledore's wand and not Draco.

He had secretly concocted a potion infused with a couple drops of Unicorn blood, Dittany, and Canis Root that gave him temporary paralysis, fooling even the most trained eye that he had breathed his last. Harry did not know Snape had survived and was secretly keeping an eye on Albus Potter. This boy would be "The Chosen One," just like his father. Albus must be the one to bring Delphini down. She was the key. . . .she was the secret weapon the Death Eaters were grooming to once again resurrect the Dark Lord. Her blood held the element to return Voldemort to this plane of existence. But he needed a body. . . . .Albus' body. He must protect the boy. . . .

He gathered himself enough to return his blank look of distain. "Don't be impertinent child. Go to your room. Noooooooooow. And Master Nott, OB-vi-oussssssssssssssss-LY you can find your own way out I presume."

He spun quickly and gave Delphini a cold stare. "What did she know?" Snape thought to himself. He must watch her more carefully.

Delphini stared back at Snape before she gave him a nasty grin and turned on her heel. She had only made it a few steps,

"Nott, you coming?" She questioned. Nott tripped over his own feet trying to scramble to her side.

"Why am I so nervous around her?" Nott thought to himself. He looked down at her and admiration filled his eyes. He knew she was born for greatness. To him, Delphini was the most beautiful and headstrong woman he knew. He gathered a sigh before placing his hand in hers so they could go home.

They landed with a thud in the courtyard outside Delphini's home. Nott felt nauseous - and probably looked it. Delphini was unaffected, as always. Nott started to say something, but never got the chance to get the words out. Delphini rammed herself into him, knocking him backwards towards the large garden.

"Don't move," Delphini whispered. The smell of her coconut hair permeated the air distracting him from what she was saying. Nott was about to speak up when he heard the voices.

"The time has come. We must tell Delphini who her real mother is. I fear she already knows," Euphemia said.

Nott could see Delphini's face pale. This confirmed that Euphemia was not her mother. Nott thought to himself - "who was?" Thoughts ran askew in his brain until a sob distracted him.

Delphini was noticeably shaking and trying to forbid the tears from falling. Nott scooted close to her and pulled her into him.

He whispered, "Dee, it's alright. This could be a good thing. Your mother could be someone awesome - the Minister's wife, royalty, hell, even a common Auror would trump who've you got now."

Delphini looked at him and tried to hide her smile.

"Cant hide your smile now love," Nott started, "I've already seen it and you know everything I'm saying is true." They both set up and looked around making sure it was clear before standing. Nott was unsure what to do here. He needed to show Delphini that he was a man who could take charge - a man of action.

"Let's go find Euphemia," Nott said. Delphini raised an eyebrow at him.

Nott grinned hugely, "Let's blindside her. She won't have a story worked out and we will get more honest answers."

Delphini looked skeptically at Nott, "I always knew you had it in you," she looped her arm through his, " now, let's go find my mother." Nott resisted the urge to ask which one.

They hadn't wandered far when they saw her. Delphini jogged ahead yelling, "Mother, mother!"

Euphemia turned to look at the pair. She started to speak when Delphini cut her off, "Let's cut right to it then. I know you're not my mother. I demand to know who is and why I was lied to for so long?"

Euphemia paled, "How did you-"

Delphini cut her off, "Doesn't matter how I knew. I know now and I am demanding answers."

Euphemia sucked in a small breath, "It wasn't safe for you to know. It still isn't, but due to recent events, I felt it was due time to tell you."

Delphini clutched to Nott's hand for support. She looked squarely at her mother. "Why was it unsafe? Tell me who she is!" Delphini gritted.

"Come inside Delphini, we will have some tea and I will explain everything. It's a long story," Euphemia said.

Delphini raised her voice, "No, tell me her name. I'm not going anywhere with you until I know her name."

Euphemia looked at Nott. Nott stared back at her. He wasn't backing down this time. He had to be strong for Delphini. "Tell us the name, Euphemia," Nott said with as much nonchalance his voice could muster.

Euphemia sighed before asking, "You both know Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, what the bloody hell has she got to do with this?" Delphini asked. She looked up and met her mother's eyes.  
"No..." she whispered. Euphemia just looked at them. She didn't need to say another word.

Delphi just stared in disbelief at her "Mother", she felt weak at the knees. Surely this was not true, it couldn't be true , Bellatrix Lestrange , her real Mother. Delphi felt sick, she could hear people speaking to her as though from far away and feel someone shaking her but all she could do was stand there rooted to the spot in total shock.

" Delphi, Delphi are you alright ? Delphi , say something ! " Nott was saying with panic and worry in his voice.

Delphi felt herself being guided into a chair , she let Nott steer her limp , numb body and flopped down putting her head in her hands and beginning to sob.

" Now Delphi stop being such a silly girl ! " Euphemia snapped.

Delphi suddenly felt rage and hatred rushing through her body and raising her head she glared at the woman she had believed to be her Mother. Quick as a flash Delphi rushed towards Euphemia with her wand raised, all she could think was that she wanted to hurt her, punish her for lying to her all this time.  
Nott did not know what to do ! Delphi had lost control and he was afraid of what he was seeing.

Without a second thought Delphi stood raised wand and shouted with more anger and hatred than she thought possible

"Crucio!"

Standing there with a stare of shock and fear and more than a little awe Nott looked upon his friend as she brought the woman to raised her to her knees. He opened his mouth to speak and found himself closing it just as quickly, this repeated a few times as he watched the woman on the floor shake and spasm while crying out in pain, so much pain.

Delphi let her curse drop and found herself hunched over breathing raggedly trying to catch her breath as she recovered from the immense outpouring of magic she just managed.

Trying to stand on incredibly shaky legs and failing time and again Euphemia sat there looking at the child she had raised and found herself laughing bitterly.

"Seems like you have a fair bit of that woman in you after all. Now if you're quite finished we can talk about this calmly."

Delphi grabbed Tobias' hand at that moment and said "only if Nott is allowed to come with me."

"Very well then" Eumphemia said. They ended up in the parlor where her "mother" now had an elf bring her some tea. She was so nervous for this conversation. She knew as long as she had Tobias by her side she would be fine.

The fire cracked loudly as the older witch motioned for the them to sit down. The familiar parlour appeared more unwelcoming than Delphi could have ever imagined, and the air ran cold. Her blood was still boiling from the recent revelations of her true bloodline, and she had squeezed Tobias's hand tighter than she had realized. It wasn't until his palm cupped their joined fingers that she relaxed.

"N-Now then," Euphemia began, her voice still cracking from the after effects of the curse that shot through her. "What do you know of Bellatrix LeStrange, girl?" the woman's tone grew harder with every syllable, she was not about to bow down to the witch she raised, not yet anyway.

Delphi flexed her jaw, and spoke between gritted teeth, "Only that she did much for the Dark Lord during his time on earth. Some called her mad," her eyes were narrowed in on the older witch in front of her, the mother turned stranger.

"She was a Black before. And sister to Andromeda and Narcissa," Tobias added in a slightly calmed fashion.

Euphemia nodded, as she had found her seat in her usual high backed chair closest to the fire. Her eyes went dark, and she shifted her gaze between the two before her. "Delphini, you had to have felt the uncontrollable surge of magical currents in your veins, child," she shifted in her chair and straightened her back, "I witnessed firsthand the power you carry inside you."

Delphini's expression hardened and she set her focus to the floor. More than magic was running through her as her mind raced over the memories of the witch in question. She knew the reputation she had, what using any and all means to satisfy her Lord. She sighed, causing another squeeze of Tobias' hold.

"Let's cut straight to the point shall we?" added a new voice, low and smooth. The man was met with three pairs of eyes, and Delphini found herself scrunching her face into a snarl at the stranger. "Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, yes, going back into the time of Tom Marvolo Riddle to create the weapon, a key, for his rise again."

Euphemia stood sharply, standing in fists at the man. She opened to speak, but Delphi was quicker with her wand drawn.

"And who are you? How do you know anything of my heritage?"

The man released a laugh not dissimilar to a growl, and eyed the girl intently. His features softened ever slightly, and a smile brushed his lips. "You look so much like my Bella." he said calmly, causing a ripple of reactions to tear from Delphini's person. "Yes, Bellatrix was mine. She was my wife. And so devoted was she to the cause that she gave her very body to the Dark Lord himself. To create you, Delphini. To fulfill the prophecy."

Silence washed over the room, causing the air to thicken and the tension unbearable. Delphini grabbed her stomach, and clenched her other hand on Tobias's arm. It was suddenly hard for her to breath and she coughed a breath. Tobias was there, assisting to hold her ground. When the wave of shock dissolved, she found strength in his gaze and she straightened again just as fast, standing straight with a malicious grin curling at the corners of her lips. If her mother gave everything for the cause, so shall she. For the prophecy, for revenge. It was the perfect gift she could offer.

She tapped her wand against her temple, cocking her head to the side. With wild eyes she asked Rodolphus LeStrange, "Tell me more about this prophecy." and she bellowed a laugh not unfamiliar to the elder man's ears.


	2. Battle of Hogwarts

It was early in the morning of May 2, 1998. It had gotten cramped in The Room of Requirement again. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Everyone was sleepy eyed, but we couldn't sleep. We just heard on Potterwatch that a slew of people died- again. Our stomachs were in knots. But of course we didn't have names yet. I dug in my pocket and looked at the galleon I've had since I was in my fifth year. No message from Neville yet. I suppose today was going to be another one of this "grit your teeth and bare it" type of days.

The door opened and we all jumped up, wand out, and looked around. Neville had stormed in, with a new cut over his head. "Nothing has changed as- Arianna?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at the girl in the portrait that hung over the entrance to the Hog's Head.

"Neville! You need to come quick. Aberforth needs a word." And there he went... it could have been a trap. But of course, mister brave Gryffindor had to jump at any opportunity to fill Harry Potter's shoes. I rolled my eyes. I was definitely ready for this all to end.

"Guys! I have a present for you!" Everyone in the room groaned. Aberforth's food was getting old. We were thankful for it, don't get me wrong. But our group was growing. Food was getting pretty scarce. I jumped up. Right behind him... was Harry Potter himself. The whole room went into an uproar!

"HARRY POTTER!"

"It's been forever, mate!"

Harry Potter's friends all joined in together to welcome back their friend and hero. Harry jumped out of the painting, shaking hands with his friends and hugging them.

"The castle is in great danger and we need to be brave! Stand tall and work together to try and keep as many of us alive as possible." he explained. Harry knew he had to find the Diadem, so he quickly left to try and find its whereabouts. The others were a bit scared and unsure as to what fate held for each and every one of them, but they took Harry's words and promised to not go down without a fight!

Luna soon left with Harry to check out the Ravenclaw Tower. When they left the room was still buzzing. We thought that Harry would never come back to Hogwarts. Sure we have heard stories of what he had done this year, but who really knows if they were true when they happened.

People had started to arrive through the tunnel from the Hogs Head hidden behind Arianna's portrait. The room was getting fuller by the moment. Word of Harry's arrival and the imminent battle had spread like wildfire. Families who hadn't seen each other in months reunited, it was a mix of jubilation being reunited and trepidation knowing was was coming.

It felt like forever; stuffed like sardines in this little room waiting for the next step, for the catalyst that would start the ball rolling. The one thing that we all knew...we would fight with Harry, follow Harry, to death if we must, if it meant stopping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirement sprung open and Harry skidded to a stop before the many, many pairs of eyes, all boring in to him, waiting for news, instructions, a purpose. He greeted the new arrivals with shock at their attendance, and then informed the room of what was currently happening.

"We're evacuating the younger kids and meeting in the Great Hall to get organized" and that was it, the ball was set in motion. As one the crowd in the room rose and headed to the door, to the battle, to inevitability.

The children were led away by the prefects, wands out and ready for anything that may come their way. A few wanted to stay and fight with us, with Harry. There was a fire in their eyes, they were willing to die for our cause, but after seeing the scared eyes of many of their friends they took the lead to safety. They were the ones who would tell our story, if we didn't make it back. At least we knew our story, the flame we ignited, would stay alive.

With every step we took, the more real the inevitable battle became. We knew most of us might not return. For many, we would be saying our last spell, drawing our last breath. The thought that scared us the most was knowing the last thing many of us may see was the blood, the sweat, and the tears our comrades would shed in the hopes for a better future, hoping our fight was not in vain.

The walk to The Great Hall was silent.

No one spoke. No one made a sound. Only the echo of our footsteps could be heard. The halls we walked when we were young were holding their breath. Hogwarts knew the massacre that awaited in the doors of The Great Hall, of its grounds we walked in comfort every day. As we passed, the portraits on the walls all bowed their heads in solemn sorrow, the suits of armor all saluted for our sacrifice, and the ghosts followed us in our wake.

Not knowing who started it, soon we were all holding hands. We were in it together, always, until the end. This may be the last time all of us were together, hearts beating as one. Our pilgrimage to the place where we all first met, where we first said hello, we accepted and knew, would be the place where we say our goodbyes to many.

Harry pushed forward, his one hand grasped in Hermione's and the other Ron's, not an ounce of fear in their faces. They were determined, they were brave, they were Gryffindor. They filled us with a confidence we never knew we had, they were the ones that sparked the flame, who taught us not to be afraid because we had each other.

Eyes straight forward, steps never faltering, we made it to the doors.

As if Hogwarts was welcoming us once more, the doors swung open to the inevitability of our future, of our children's future, of tomorrow. The empty tables we saw would be filled with young, ambitious, and courageous witches and wizards once again. We were fighting for the smiles, for the laughter, for the memories that filled this hall. We would make sure that this was not all in vain. We had a passion for what we knew was right and there was no room for doubt, no room for fear. Doubt is for another time, fear is for another day.

We walked forward just as we had all done as first years to the very front. Hand in hand not willing to let go of each other, at least not yet. When we stopped, Harry was the first to let go. He stepped forward and looked at all of us, trying to make eye contact with as many as he could. Hermione stepped forward next to him turning around to all of us. Ron followed in suit and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Welcome," he said. His hands were clenched in fists as he spoke these words. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. These were the first words Dumbledore said my first night," he turned to Hermione and Ron, "Our first night here at Hogwarts." He turned around, looking at the place Dumbledore once sat and as he turned back a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Today we are making history," he said. His voice echoed throughout the hall just as Dumbledores's did. "Today we take back what is ours!" He gestured to all of us, "Looking at each of you, I see the faces I grew up with, the people I felt safe with. I see my best friends." He turned to Ron who smiled, "I see my brothers," he turned to Hermione who had tears in her eyes, "I see my sisters." She took his hand and squeezed it as he turned back to us. "I see my family."

He paused as we all nodded because we all felt what he was feeling. "Hogwarts is my home, it's our home. I know we will fight with our all." And he stepped forward with a booming voice. "We will fight for all because strength is what we are! It is who we are!" We all yelled out in agreement throwing our fists in the air.

"We are Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted with his fist joining the rest of ours. "We are Hogwarts!"

We all cheered ready for the long fight ahead of us. Than suddenly there was crashing and banging on the doors.

We all rushed to the doors wands out and ready.

The roaring noise came to an abrupt halt when the dark feeling settled into the heads and hearts of those gathered. Not sure what it meant, everyone knew it was not going to be good. Suddenly the pounding inside their heads grew to an unsurmountable pressure and pain. That's when the felt and heard the presence of Voldemort invading their minds.

He was asking, no demanding that they surrender Harry Potter. This announcement was met with a terrified hush in the hall. They may have been children, but even they knew what that would mean...a guaranteed death sentence for The Boy Who Lived.

Surprising everyone in the silent room a timid voice spoke up. "We can't just turn him over to the Dark Lord. I may not be Potter's biggest fan, or even a fan at all, but he is one of us. He's a Hogwarts student and we won't hand him over to his death."

Everyone turned with shocked expressions to look at Pansy Parkinson, the ice queen of Slytherin standing there defiantly defending the chosen one from Gryffindor house.

"You heard me, Slytherins this is our chance to take a stand and finally be on the right side, let's remind everyone that the Noble house of Salazar Slytherin produces more than just dark witches and wizards. Draco, you know we have to do this." With a general nod from the gathered Snakes the mission to defeat the Dark Lord just increased in strength.

With that said the students grouped together and discussed strategy. Everyone knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would stop at nothing to kill Harry Potter. Since all the students present agreed that they would not hand over Harry Potter to the Dark Lord then he was going to send his precious Death Eaters to get him. We decided to use the few minutes that You-Know-Who had given Harry to go to him, in order to plan. We were going to divide into different groups in order to prevent the Death Eaters from entering through different Areas. That being said a group leader was chosen for each group and they discussed how they would stand in formation and work together in order to defeat the Death Eaters. I doubted formation would be of much use since apart from the few members of the Order of the Phoenix we were all children, but I did not voice my opinion. All I knew is that we were going to do our best to protect Harry Potter from his impending death and that meant stopping Voldemort and his Death Eaters in any way possible.

This upcoming battle would be both exciting and dangerous; I knew that. It would be a miracle if most of us made it out unscathed. I moved around, speaking with others who were visibly shaken and frightened, trying to put their minds at ease.

"Stick with me, I'll watch your back, it's going to be all right. We can't let them win this," We Muggleborns and Halfbloods had a lot on the line.  
I was going to need a nice cool butterbeer when this was all over. And a long vacation.

Once the others were calmed down- as much as they could be- I readied my wand. Having Voldemort's voice in my head was the last thing I wanted, and he was going to get an earful from me- at best for him. I looked around, proud of my school; we may be divided by houses, but when push came to shove, we bound together to fight for what was right. I approached my group, giving a confident nod to the leader, a friend of mine.

She gave a thankful smile, then looked around the group. "Well, this is it. We've gone to school alongside Harry Potter for seven or less years now while he fought all sorts of dark things. Now it's our turn,"

"What do we do if one of us dies?" A younger boy asked.

She faltered.

So I stepped up. "Keep going. We all know each other, and we won't forget about anyone. Think of all who we have already lost! Have you forgotten them already?" They shook their heads.

"See?" I managed a brave smile. "We all have to face challenges through life, some more than others. When this is over, our names will be added to those amongst the greatest witches and wizards through history! We came here to learn about our magic, ourselves, and now we need to show what we've learned here at Hogwarts. Not just the magic, we've made friends, learned to love one another despite differences. We need to be rid of those who would harm us over things we can't control. This is our chance, half blood, pure blood, no matter what you are, to show that blood doesn't control how powerful you are. They would kill you simply because you choose to be friends with someone of 'lesser blood'. Let's show them that when you band together in friendship, you are never alone." I put my hand out in the center. The others tentatively put their hands in.

"Hogwarts on three… one… two… three!"

"HOGWARTS!"

"This battle is the battle to end all battles. Everyone's true colours will show through in the end. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all the dark witches and wizards versus Dumbledore's Army and their band of...well everyone against all the dark evil stuffs. Today, this school, this family...we fight as one because Hogwarts in our home! Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws will all fight this battle together on the side of right and for the good of our future."

Everyone has put their focus back to inner speech, calming and clearing their minds for clarity as they head out for this battle. Given an enchanted piece of parchment with where they were to post themselves, everyone quietly scattered. Clear thoughts, clear minds, centered...ready.

Standing there in the middle of the fighting was a small first year Hufflepuff, I remember her sorting well, she must of gotten lost and separated from the others I was walking over to her when I saw a green curse shoot towards her.

I let an almighty scream out and started to run when I saw one of the Slytherin sixth years that had remained behind knock into the small girl and the green curse hit her and her face went blank and the light left her eyes.

As she fell everyone paused and there was a death eater that gasped, and fell to the ground.

The death eater turned and pointed their wand at the person who had cast the curse and shot their own curses back.

It looked as if the Death Eater was on a mission now and I stood there for a moment wondering if they were related to the Slytherin in any way.

I saw Ginny Weasley, who had undoubtedly slipped out of the Room of Requirement when everyone was gone since she was underage. I joined in fighting a death eater, and helped her win the battle. I joined her, running around to rescue first years who thought they could handle this battle. Many times it was only my cry of, "Protego!" That stood between us and death.

The battle raged on. It was eerie and dark. Like nothing I have experienced before. But I had to push on, I had to keep going. I had heard that Harry Potter went off into the forbidden Forrest to meet Old Voldy but I wasn't sure. There was still a lot of death eaters we had to fight here.

Death Eaters were coming from every angle! Never ending bombardment of spells whizzing past my head. I felt the heat from their wands and heard the echoes of each Unforgivable Curse bouncing off the walls and into the back of my mind. I couldn't let this discourage me! I knew this fight could possibly be my last, and I made peace with that. I was so focused on protecting myself, I barely had time to take a defensive stance. Then what seemed like out of nowhere, a fellow Gryffindor I recognized from Potions class came to my aid. I felt a feeling of relief wash over me. Together now, he was able to shield us "Protego!" from the bombardment while I tried to disarm as many death eaters as I could. Somehow with the two of us united, joining forces, we seemed to be making a minor dent in the onslaught of enemies. I couldn't help but think what my fellow classmates were going through, I didn't have time to wonder. I had to stand my ground. The fighting continued still.

As the battle went on I fought the best that I could. The enemy was everywhere and I had to be super care that I did not end up to hurting or harming the people on my side. As I fought I noticed a friend of mine, a Hufflepuff, fighting a couple of death eaters and I make my way over to her and stuns the one death eater that was about to use a killing spell on her. She turns to thanks me but I tell her to thank me later if we make it through this battle alive and victorious. She does not have time to respond when we are attacked by a group of death eaters. Has she fights, the death eater she wonders about her other friends and classmates and if they are okay or not. I really hope that Fred is alright. she thinks to herself with a small smile has she thinks about her crush and then shacks her head, and thinks you can not get distracted. Getting distracted will mean you will get killed.

At that moment Fred ran into the Great Hall. I saw him searching the battle more than likely looking for one of his siblings. Suddenly he caught my eye and leapt over the neighboring table and ran to my side. He threw a counter curse at the death eater that had his wand pointed at my back.

"Going to have to focus, love" He grabbed my hand and together we crossed back across the Great Hall.

"We have to find my brothers." He shouted. Wand lights were coming from all sides as curses and spells were shot at the enemy. Suddenly, everything stopped. A voice was in my head. It was him. The dark Lord's voice was in my head. It felt like a migraine and I couldn't open my eyes.

"The fighting must stop. No more must die. Send me the boy who lived and I will leave you in peace. You have one hour. Collect your fallen. Give up Harry Potter."  
That was it. My brain was released. Fred looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"You could hear that too?" I nodded my head. We turned back to the doors if the great hall. All of the death eaters had disappeared. The amount of lifeless bodies around us made my heart feel as if it was in a vice. Fred spotted his parents at the front of the room and ran to meet them. I ran behind him because I didn't know what else to do. Before I could even reach the rest of the Weasley family I heard Fred's scream.

"Noooooooo!"

As I came up to his side I saw the body on the ground near George's feet. Ron looked as if he had fallen asleep in the middle of the battle, but the lack of breathing and the tears in everyone's eyes, I knew better.

As if summoned by Death himself Harry Potter comes racing into the Great Hall. He seems to know even before he sees Ron that he is gone from this world. I felt like an outsider watching all of this transpire from behind Fred. Time slows and it seems I am seeing actions happen at half speed.

Hermione falls to the ground and wraps her arms around Ron's chest. Harry runs to Ron's other side and seems to be checking his body. Molly is desperately clutching at Arthur. Fred and George try in vain to comfort each other while Ginny kneels down next to Harry but other than that she appears frozen. I am brought out of this trance by Harry taking Ron's hand in his and opening it. I can't see clearly from my position behind Fred and George. But through see Harry take something from his pocket and place it in Ron's hand. Hermione looks up suddenly, as Harry whispers something inaudible in Ron's ear. Harry pulls back his hand from Ron as incredibly Ron begins to stir. As everyone takes a deep intake of air, I see Harry put back into his pocket a small, shiny black stone. He pried his eyes off Ron and we lock our eyes.

"I can't let anymore of you sacrifice your lives for me! I will be going into the forest to meet my fate." Harry looks firmly at Hermione and Ron who is now sitting up cradled in her arms. "No. I go alone. You have showed me that no matter what happens, this family has done something incredible. We have united together!"  
And with that he left the Great Hall leaving a void and a silence in his wake.

Before anyone could react, Harry had crossed the entrance hall and stepped outside. Soon he was swallowed by the dark night. Hermione started sobbing harder than ever and Ginny looked like she was about to have a panic attack. At once Fred and George rushed to her side. I couldn't bear their despair anymore and turned away to look for my friends.  
By now more and more people were returning to the Great Hall, a lot of them severely injured, everybody seemed exhausted and wary. The line of bodies had grown, there were a lot of familiar faces but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I couldn't let the sadness consume myself, I would have time to mourn them afterwards but I swore to myself that none of them would be forgotten!  
It was really silent after the loud noises of battle, a few hushed words of consolation and encouragement here and there. Too soon the hour of peace came to an end. There was a disturbance in the grounds and people were rushing outside to see what was happening. I prepared myself for the worst as I walked through the grand portal.

Walking through the entrance, I came across an even worse sight...I mean, it was worse than Ron joining the living again. Outside the Great Hall were hundreds of Death Eaters, and all the creatures that had sided with /him/ - giants, acromantulas, and the like. They had stopped trying to duel, and instead green was flashing everywhere.

I watched as a green flash hit Astoria Greengrass.

I watched the light leave her eyes.

I watched Draco Malfoy turn, drop his mother's hand, and go running to her side.

All I could do was watch the devastation unfold around me. It took Fred coming up and kissing me to wake me up. "Might as well do this now...who knows if we'll get another chance," he stated simply before rushing off to join in the battle again. I stood shell-shocked for a moment, then ran the opposite way, dodging curses left and right, hoping to make it to my destination before I was killed.

As I was running to my destination all I could think about was if I would see Fred again. I'm in love with him, I just haven't had the chance to tell him yet. During my thinking I got distracted and almost got hit by the Killing Curse, by a random death eater who was on his way to the battle.

I had to stay focused for Fred I didn't want to die and leave him so I mustered what's left of my energy and fought alongside him trying not to get distracted by him which was extremely difficult he was gorgeous. Fred was battling a mean looking death eater and I had to help as Fred was overwhelmed a bit by him. I sent curses and hexes his way he wasn't going to take away my Fred I wasn't going to lose him.

In a burst of energy as I saw the death eater disarm Fred, I pointed my wand and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" I didn't think it would work but as the light left his eyes I realized it did. I had killed a man for Fred, who scrambled to get his wand and reached for me. Once I felt his hand on my arm I snapped out of it.

" It's ok Fred we we can't get distracted right now but just-just know I love you ok and stay safe promise me."

Fred gave her a serious look before smiling. "I love you too." he kissed her cheek. "And I promise to do my best." she sighed in relief and turned back to the fight, just as she saw Severus Snape among a group of Slytherin's. She pointed her wand to the man her eyes wide. He intimidated her sure but she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her or Fred. The snake saw her wand pointed at him as she looked afraid and rolled his eyes then swiftly took out his wand pointed it in her direction and shot a spell at a Death Eater that was behind her. She turned around quickly and saw that the large man was bleeding out. She turned back to Snape in shock.

" Thank thank you." he nodded all the sudden a wicked cackle could be heard.

" I always knew you were soft Severus... no one believed me and look here you just killed one of our own the dark lord will not be pleased." Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the shadows, As Snape sneered at the witch and spoke:

" The Dark Lord thinks I'm dead." He stood straighter and as soon as the witch sent a curse his way he blocked it and she was shocked by the swift movements of her old professor. They were stuck in this deadly dance for awhile until a stray spell from Bellatrix almost hit Ginny Weasley and Molly and Neville turned to look at the scene. Anger lit up the matriarchs face and she stormed over joining Snape in battle. Neville for once looked determined despite his well-known fear off snape he looked like he was on a mission and joined his most feared Professor in battle. All together they overpowered Bellatrix and she keeled over her lifeless body crumpling to the floor. Neville slowly looked up to the Professor

" Good Job Professor." Snape looked at the boy a bit surprised by his actions.

" Mr. Longbottom, I would have still been stuck in a battle with her if not for you and Mrs. Weasley so I believe you deserve the praise, not I If it means anything to you ten points to Gryffindor." He gave the boy a smirk as Neville froze in shock no Gryffindor ever got points from him but he did! He smiled widely. It was a great sight but the battle still raged on and I must continue until it is over.

The battle raged on, everywhere I turned I saw people dying. Students, teachers, Death Eaters... it didn't seem to matter. Death was everywhere. I turned to my left at the sound of another body hitting the ground. It was Ron, hit in the face by a rather nasty curse by the looks of it. He was hardly recognizable except for the red hair and the vapid look in his eyes. I swallowed back bile as my stomach heaved.

"I'm so sorry Fred" I turned and put my face into his chest, trying to erase the sight from my mind for a moment. How much longer could it go on like this? It was all too much...

Seamus Finnegan looked around at his creation with excitement in his eyes. He knew his plan would work, it had to! He had been working on his invention since the beginning of the school year. He had spent night after night studying until the plan was flawless, then he gathered his materials and began placing them.  
1,300 miniature, magically controlled bombs were placed throughout the grounds of Hogwarts; charmed by Seamus himself to draw Death Eaters to them, the bombs would detonate with a clever Muggle switch he had found on something called the Interweb. Seamus had never been particularly good at charms, but he figured he'd gotten it right. The incantation rhymed and everything!  
As he surveyed the battle, Seamus could see it was working - the Death Eaters were all near his bombs! As he flipped the switch, Seamus had had time for half of nagging feeling that he had forgotten something... but it was too late.  
Before the thought that he had forgotten to account for all the other people who were standing near his creations - there was a huge, fiery explosion and everything went black.

Hermione's eyes shot open. What had just happened? She got to her feet unsteadily and looked around her. The Hogwarts grounds were nothing but blackened earth. There was nothing left. There was no one left! She began to panic as she slowly made her way across the courtyard looking for someone, anyone who may have survived. She had made it halfway when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, wand out, ready to fight - but lowered it when her warm, brown eyes met a pair of cold, grey eyes.

"Hello Granger. Looks like it's just me and you now..."

Despite all the dirt and blood on his face, there was no mistaking that voice. It was Draco Malfoy..

*****

Harry stood there, deciding. Knowing what would happen to him if he went any further, a part of him wanted to go back to the safe sanctuary of his friends and Hogwarts. 'But its Them, you're doing this for. For their safety', his mind reminded him. And so, he moved on. A few steps further and he could hear them - The Dark Lord and his minions. A few more steps and there they were.

At the sight of him, everyone became quiet for a while.

Then the Dark Lord spoke, "Harry Potter! I knew you'd come." To hear the joy in his voice, Harry was startled and enraged, all at the same time. But he dare not showed it, he didn't want to give Voldemort any sort of satisfaction. So instead, he looked around, there were only a few death eaters with their master. Rest must still be at the castle, he figured - fighting, killing.

The Dark Lord spoke again, "The Boy Who Lived, dies now," and raised his wand, pointing it towards Harry. So, he wasn't going to waste any time, Harry thought. It didn't matter though, Harry had come to terms with his death. Without saying a word he just looked at Voldemort, right in the eye. The Dark Lord began to speak, "AVADA KED... " when it happened.

The ground beneath them shook wildly, sending all of them to the ground. Then came the sound of something like an explosion..

*****

Hermione was shocked to see him in such a ragged condition. Or just see him, period. His clothes were torn and dirty. Just like hers. He must have been fighting too, she realized. She wondered from which side, though.  
It was eerily quiet around them, no shoutings, no battle sounds, so she was a bit startled when he spoke again.

"Of all the people that could've been left behind, it had to be you."

From all the shock of the battle and the explosion, it took her a while before she found her voice again. "Oh shut up Malfoy, you talk as if I'm loving your company." With that she turned and started walking to see what and who was left.

But after a few steps she heard something behind her. She turned immediately, wand at ready. But there was no one there, except Draco, who was on his knees now, holding the side of his stomach. Hermione walked towards him, and saw that he was injured and bleeding, badly too.

The sight of him bleeding jolted Hermione awake. It was all a dream, all one horrible nightmare. She looked over to see the love of her life Theo sound asleep. It has been 19 years since the war ended. She looked at the clock near her bed 7:30 it read. She still had 2 hours before she had to be up to get ready for work. She got up and went to the restroom deciding to go ahead and get ready for the day. As she got ready she thought back to that day, losing Ron and how she felt staring at his lifeless body. It was Theo who had comforted her, she looked over to see Draco comforting Harry. A knock on the door jolted her from the memory, she finished getting ready she exited the bathroom. Theo was already dressed and ready. They walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Draco and Harry, "ready" they said in unison.

"Ready" Hermione said smiling up at her soon to be Husband and Harry and his soon to be Husband. And they all left for there double wedding and there Happy Ever After.


End file.
